Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans
by sky is blue
Summary: All Draco Malfoy wants is to enjoy his beans in solitude. What could be better than that? But when a certain annoying red head intrudes, hilarity and drama ensue. Co-written with Thalia


A/N: This humorous bit of D/G fluff was written by sky is blue and Thalia. *glomps Thalia * Without her brilliance, this fic would never have been written. Oh, and remember to leave a review! ~_^

Disclaimer: We only own the plot. Everything else is JKR's and all companies relating to Harry Potter.

Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans

By Thalia and sky is blue

He felt empty inside. Like a large hole had been drilled into his chest, all the contents of his body pouring out onto the floor below him. 

It wasn't a feeling that was new. He had been feeling like this for quite sometime now--oh a few hours, at least.

It was a hole that existed because there was a…er…, shall we say, _missing_ part of him. 

And this hole needed to be filled with that something. Because without this something that he was missing so dearly, he was nothing. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe…hell, it was like oxygen! 

Without it, he was not Draco Malfoy. 

He took a deep breath, before grabbing his cloak. Looking about the vicinity with watchful eyes, he slipped out of the slytherin common room unnoticed. 

His mind and soul filled with deep longings for what he was missing... had been missing for... Heaven only knew how long, he strode down the lonely path. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he missed. Now... to make it there. _Determination, Draco Malfoy. Hardships are nothing. Pain... it will all work out in the end._

It was there... straight ahead. He knew what lay, waiting for him, past the picture that hid it from unfriendly or prying eyes. And within moments, he was in. As he shut the picture entrance behind his weary form, he called out... for that which he had been desiring all day...

"A bowl of chocolate covered espresso beans, and make it quick!"

And as the House-elves looked up, apprehensive but eager to please, he sat down at a table, head in hands, counting down the seconds until one of them set that beautiful treasure... the one thing he desired most above all else at the moment... in all its glittering glory in front of his face. The aroma hit him with a jolt, and bleary gray eyes snapped open, immediately alert. They were HERE... and they were HIS. And nothing would come between them again. Draco allowed himself a triumphant Slytherin chuckle before popping the first glorious bean... oh, taste of heaven!... in his mouth.

It was love at first taste. He and his bowl of chocolate covered espresso beans was a match made in heaven. 

And the moments those wonderful beans were in his mouth were the moments when he was…what was the word? Ah, yes—happy. That was what he was; happy. I-want-to-skip-while-picking-pretty-flowers happy. I-want-to-pet-cute-little-rabbits happy. As he popped another in his mouth, a relaxed smile crossed his smile.

And the empty hole inside himself was non-existent. No longer feeling as though the world were against him, and with a new optimism for life, Draco stood, armed with his half-eaten bowl of chocolate-covered espresso beans, and made towards the door. He was strong again... whole again. He could take on the world! With his bowl of beans, he was sure could even withstand Potter, Weasley and Granger's immense stupidity, and that was saying something. 

Grinning pompously, his hand reached out for the door--but just as his hands closed around the doorknob, it swung open by itself, narrowly missing his head _and_ his bowl of beans. 

His eyes narrowed and his arms tightened around the bowl almost protectively, glaring at the intruder. 

There stood a _girl_, looking quite confused—and a bit frightened. 

And it wasn't just any girl, but a particularly vile girl, by the name of Ginny Weasley—why, The Git's younger sister herself!

Of course, it just _had_ to be stupid, dirty, weasel-y Weasley, poisoning the precious air that smelt of _his_ beans with her putrid presence. Silently cursing his luck, he continued to shoot daggers at her, thinking things could not get any worse. 

But that was before she spoke.

"I'd never thought that a Malfoy would stoop to visiting the kitchens," she remarked, raising an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of... of HIM! Draco felt a nerve twitch close to his eye. Damn her! DAMN the little brat! He just wanted to enjoy his beans in precious, tranquil solitude! Was that too much to ask?! To be mocked... MOCKED by a WEASLEY! The horror and...and WRONGNESS of it all! 

"Oh, you don't want to pick a fight with me, little Weaslette," he narrowed his eyes, "It would go very badly for you, I promise." Indeed. He was alert. He was armed. He was a Malfoy... a dangerous, caffeinated creature of the night...

But then, the nerve of her, she had the audacity to smirk at _him_, the king and master of the fine art of smirking. Had he not been a Malfoy, he would have spluttered incoherently. But he was a Malfoy—a Malfoy with his bowl of chocolate covered espresso beans, so he merely nudged his glare up a notch and stood silent. 

" Oh, I'm not here to pick a fight with lowly creatures like yourself, Malfoy." She smirked (again). "But you, you shouldn't be in here. It's past bedtime." He was practically fuming. The little weasel was patronizing him, telling him that it was past his bloody bedtime! 

" I suppose you have a valid reason for sneaking into the kitchens, then?" He asked snidely. Already, he felt better. The little Weaslette thought she was _so _smart, trying to talk balk to him… 

" Yes, I do, in fact." He blinked at her, wondering if he had heard right. Looking down at his beans, he wondered if he was going delirious. This conversation certainly wasn't going the right way! 

" I happen to be a prefect, and it's my job tonight to check the kitchens for wandering students like yourself." She said, and in her tone was the same pompous air her bigheaded brother Percival used to speak with. His fists clenched in anger at the thought. _Ooh_, how he hated those damn Weasleys, countless in their number.

" Well, Weasley, I happen to be _Head Boy_," He drawled lazily. " And I can do whatever I please, telling you to do whatever I want." He smirked triumphantly as her face fell a bit. 

" And as of right now, I order you to stop talking and breathing." He told her curtly.

" You're ruining the good air."

"Stop breathing? Me, ruining the good air?" Ginny scoffed at him, STILL (damn her!) smirking at him, "That's rather rich, coming from you. What about those half-ogre imbeciles who hang onto you? They smell worse than over-cooked cabbage and old socks... and you still hang out with them."

"Be that as it may, what I am doing... is an INTENSELY PERSONAL EXPERIENCE... and YOU are wasting my valuable time... time that I could be spending with more productive activities!"

" Productive activities?" She snorted. " And I suppose 'productive activities' meaning sitting at your desk, wondering how you could become a bigger, more annoying git than you already are?" 

"Much more serious, I assure you," he said solemnly, looking at her with a superior expression on his face. 

She gave him a cold look at that, "I probably don't want to know, hmm? Up to no good, I'm sure."

"UP TO NO GOOD?!" He howled irately, "You don't know what you're TALKING about!"

What was _he_ talking about?

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she eyed him—he _did_ look a bit insane…could he be? And to Ginny Weasley, her long time suspicions were as good as confirmed. He was a bad, no good, dirty, murderer.

" You! You're a death eater!" She screeched, a finger pointing at him accusingly.

Draco blinked, then a slow, shark-like grin came upon his aristocratic features, "And what would a Death Eater be doing... 'stooping to visit the kitchens', as you so eloquently put it, little Weaslette?"

"Am I supposed to know what you scum get up to, what evil... what depravity?" she spat, glaring at him, wondering frantically if she could reach her wand in time... if he... if he tried anything...

"Oh... I'm sure you have no idea of what... 'EVIL'... I've been up to..." Draco said silkily.

Her eyes widened, and she took a step backwards. The boy was bloody crazy—probably You-Know-Who's most loyal servant…

Fear grasped at her, for there was no knowing what he would do. She, once again, wondered if she should reach for her wand, but already he was inching towards her, a look of pure _evil_ on his pale face. There was no time, she decided. She had to distract him. Then she would whip out her wand, and _then_ she would go get a teacher… 

Taking in a deep breath, she let out a yell and shoved him backwards with _all_ the strength she could muster.

" What the—" His yell was cut short as his arms flailed, struggling to keep balance and to hold onto his precious bowl at the same time. But though he was a Malfoy, he was not _that_ skilled. 

It was, in fact, too late. 

The bowl of his chocolate covered espresso beans flew up into the air—and for a moment, it seemed as if it was suspended in midair, both pairs of eyes concentrated on the object—but then, gravity remembered its job.

It toppled to the ground, the bowl and its contents scattering around the floor everywhere.

Draco watched with anguished eyes, eyes filled with unspeakable pain and shock and horror... as his prize... his incalculably priceless chocolate covered espresso beans suffered their tragic, ignominious fates... DASHED! DASHED to the ground! Like his hopes and dreams and joy... brutally killed. Mouth agape, he knelt, his hands clutching at the fallen beans. "NOOOOO!!" The cry tore from his throat, and as Ginny watched, stunned to silence and stillness, his eyes filled with rare, burning tears. 

He crouched there, his lean body trembling with sorrow, his gaze focused on the mess that littered the ground. He had lost something precious... something near and dear to his heart, and at the moment, he forgot about the Weasley girl's presence... and the heart-wrenching words fell from his lips...

"Why, cruel world, WHY?!" he howled in agony, "I... I just wanted to have a moment's peace... and I... I just wanted something... ANYTHING to love... something that I could have for my own... something stimulating and beautiful and bittersweet. Is that too much to ask, cruel world? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

Through all of this crying, Ginny had been standing in the corner, quite numb. It wasn't until she saw tears drop to the floor that she fully realized the seriousness of the issue. 

Smacking her hand against her forehead repeatedly, she cursed herself for her rather rash actions. How was she supposed to know he would take the predicament with such drama? 

How was she supposed to know he would CRY over it? 

Looking at the pitiful figure of Draco Malfoy, she reluctantly decided that he was _not_ a death eater.

And had she been cruel, heartless, and hadn't been feeling the guilt that currently coursed through her, she would have been laughing at him. She frowned. After all, what kind of sissy cried over spilt beans? 

" My precious beans…" He murmured, scooping up the remains tearfully. " You are gone…" 

Ginny could only take so much.

" Alright, alright, I'll go get you some more bloody beans!" She finally yelled, trudging towards the area where the house-elves dwelled.

" Just stop the wailing!" She snapped. She was feeling irritated over the fact that she was feeling _bad_ for a Malfoy. It was incredulous, the whole situation was. One minute she had been scared of him, and now he was left crying on the floor…

" You're beginning to sound like moaning myrtle." 

"Moaning Myrtle does not have anything VALID to moan about!" his coherency returned for a few moments to snap at her, "So what if she's dead and hanging around the girls' bathroom with no home but a clogged U-bend?! She did not see the... the most precious thing in her forlorn life... dashed to the ground in such a cruel manner! She did not see her hopes and dreams and happiness wrenched away from her..." His words trailed off into theatrical flourishes of oratory, and he didn't notice that he no longer had an audience, as Ginny had disappeared into the kitchen.

He did, however, notice her return... or more accurately, what came along with her when she returned... in her hands... her beautiful, slender hands... the restoration of hope... and at the moment, she was beautiful. An angel of mercy... bringing precious salvation and consolation... a selfless soul on a mission to soothe his pain... make things in his world right again...

And he grabbed the bowl of chocolate covered espresso beans unceremoniously out of her hands, and with gleaming silver eyes, looked at them in worship for a moment, before popping a handful into his mouth. Bliss... Heaven... He smiled. The world... was righting itself again!

Popping another glorious bean in his mouth, he gently placed it on the table beside them, before turning his gaze to Her.

The woman that was like a goddess, shining in her wholesome goodness. She was his savior, his angel…

He felt as if he could kiss the little Weaslette! 

And… being one to act on his impulses-- he did. 

Grabbing her roughly by the shoulder, he crashed his lips on hers, showing her how much he appreciated the beans with the amount of passion there was in his kiss. 

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!' _

She, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. Here she was, being kissed fiercely by a man who obviously had issued with chocolate covered espresso beans…

Not that she didn't _like_ it. No—now that she thought about it, now that she jolted to her sense, she fully realized how _wonderful_ the kiss tasted—exactly like chocolate covered espresso beans. It was almost as if the taste of them had awakened something inside of her. It was like—like _magic_! Oh, how addictive the taste of those beans were, how she felt as if she had grown wings and was currently flying a few feet off the ground…

Slowly, she began to understand Draco's pain and agony at the loss of something so wonderful as the kiss grew even more fervent. 

But unfortunately for the both of them, in the end she was forced to pull away, for her chest began burning from lack of air. Pushing her hands against his chest, she pushed him away. She stood gasping for a moment, rendered speechless.

" Bloody hell!" She yelped.

At her half-guilty, half-terrified expression, he felt a smirk growing on his face. 

"What's the matter, Weaslette... Potty doesn't have the gumption to do that? And here I thought you Gryffs were brave and reckless and all of that pish-posh..."

"It's just..." she found herself blushing, and stumbling over her words, "I've never... I mean, I've been kissed before... but... never..."

"Oh? Never what?" he raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening.

"Never... like that! Never with... with the additional benefit of caffeination!" she blurted out, lifting her hands to her flaming cheeks at this confession.

"You poor girl," he remarked, his voice for once devoid of malice (for she had been good to him... like no one else had... she had brought him the salvation he needed... when he needed it the most), "I've got a lot to show you, hmm? Come here, Weaslette." 

Shyly, her head bowed, she walked towards him, until she was right in front of him. He dipped a hand into the bowl of espresso beans, and lifted one out. Slowly, he lifted his hand upwards, and then the tips of his fingers were brushing her lips, coaxing them open...

And tremulously, her lips parted, and he slipped the bean in. And his eyes gleamed as her nervous expression was replaced by a blissful one. 

"Oohh..." she said softly, her voice breathy. "That's... wonderful..."

"Isn't it?" he smirked, "Now, you try it on me."

And when Ginny slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting of those wondrous beans, Draco decided that there was only _one_ thing better than enjoying chocolate covered espresso beans in solitude—

And that one thing was enjoying the beans with none other than Ginny Weasley.

-The End-


End file.
